Aerobics
by sugar.popsical
Summary: After a day of work Hiroki comes back home to an empty house, or so he thinks. What sort of surprise is awaiting him when comes back home? Rated M if you are underage, then I would recommend against reading this :)


**Um, Hello all. I guess I'm here to share this story with you. So I hope you all enjoy. I would appreciate reviews if you would take your time to do so. (: Thank you.**

**Warning: Rated M or up, Coarse language, Sex scene. If you are unable to cope with homosexuality and are disgusted by the idea, then I'm sorry but you are in the wrong place.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing… _oh, but I terribly wish I did_…**

* * *

**Aerobics**

_One-Shot_

_Italics - Inner thoughts_

* * *

Hiroki had been having relatively normal day which consisted of being harassed by _Stupid_ Miyagi which ended up with having a large stack of unstable books and scrolls falling down onto his open laptop somehow turning it off and making him lose all of his research papers for his next class, which, to his luck, was not saved. This forced Hiroki to write out his next class' papers entirety once again, which had not pleased the man in the least, so whilst doing he started to shout insults in an uncivilised manner at his _fucking brainless_ professor.

Barely managing to finish his papers, with 10 minutes to spare, Hiroki quickly pressed 'Save' and quickly got organised and heading off to his class, not wanting to face the embarrassment of turning up late to his own class. His pride wouldn't allow that. The rest of the day went on without much dismay, well except for the _bratty_ students who decided to take a pleasant nap in his class and think they can get away with it.

Once he reached the end of his day, Hiroki slowly, but proudly, trotted to his and Professor Miyagi's department and upon reaching his destination he found Miyagi, once again, pinned against a high school looking _brat_… err student, _or was it the other way around_. Taking no time to listen to the denials of 'hitting on an underage boy' coming from his professor, Hiroki hastily made his way out of their shared office and into the echoing halls of M university.

Once he reached the dark, cold streets of Tokyo he started to head towards the subway, to reach his final destination of the day, home. Oh, how much so he wanted to go home to a lovely embrace and recieve a stunning smile from his _true_ love, Nowaki, and then they would make their way over to the couch and relax into each other's arms… _wait where had that come from?_ Anyway like hell that was happening, Nowaki had been on emergency calls all week. He was even starting to forget the last proper conversation the two had-had together. With these thoughts swirling around in his mind Hiroki stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and continued to walk staring intently at the ground. Oh, how he missed Nowaki.

Standing outside his _and Nowaki's_ apartment fiddling inside of his bag trying to pry out his keys, once he was able to grasp the small object, Hiroki inserted the key and twisted while pushing on the said door. Once the task of opening the door was done Hiroki trudged inside, closing the door lightly behind him. He whipped his head towards to the direction of the living room, upon hearing soft murmurs. _Did I leave the TV on or something...? Wait is Nowaki home?_ Feeling a happy bubbly sensation filling up inside of his chest, Hiroki walked towards the said room.

Hiroki thought that during the duration of his life he had seen many strange and horrifying things, but this scene which beheld had to top any of those memories. Yes, Hiroki never in his wildest dreams would have thought he would see Nowaki in front of TV, stripped of his normal clothing, instead fitted into a bright blue skin tight lycra with pink armbands and headbands fitted in their respected positions, watching and imitating some women on the TV, who were dressed in similar clothing to him, doing some aerobics.

Hiroki was dumbfounded, not knowing how to think or move Hiroki just stood there with bulging eyes until Nowaki felt the presence of his adorable lover coming from behind him. "Welcome home, Hiro-san." Nowaki said in the way that made Hiroki's heart turn into mushy goo.

After returning from his closet romantic mind, Hiroki was able to stammer out a, "W-what in the hell are you doing, Nowaki?" Once the sentence was spoken a naïve look appeared on Nowaki's face and he innocently relied,

"I'm doing Aerobics, Hiro-san!" with a heart winning smile that stretched out across his youthful smooth skin. _Damn Nowaki and that smile_, Hiroki thought bitterly.

"I can see that, Idiot, I meant why are doing that?" Hiroki scowled down to the tall man stretched across the floor.

"Oh! Well Suzuki-san, a kind nurse from the hospital, told me that during these times in our graveyard shifts at the hospital, doctors and interns become more tired and restless and need to have an little energy boost, but with you here I don't really need it…, and so she gave me this video and suggested I give it a shot. So I did and now here I am!" He explained carefully to Hiroki, with the biggest grin set upon on his face. The extra unneeded comment during the speech caused heat to rise upwards toward Hiroki's cheeks turning them a dark crimson.

"Oh… I see" Hiroki managed to say in an awkward manner. "Wait! Why are you home? Aren't you supposed to be working?" he stated after reality truly hit him hard. Nowaki rose from his spot on the floor and waddled over towards his lover of 7 years.

"There wasn't much emergency call's today and the doctors had everything under control, so after a few sessions in the morning I was free to go home." Nowaki replied placidly once he reached the smaller man. Nowaki slowly stretched out his arm towards Hiroki's face and started pushing loose strands of hair behind his ear whilst starting down deep into Hiroki's fiery brown eyes. After staying in this position for a while, both sides of the party sighed in contentment but Hiroki being the great prideful man he is, decided to end this comfortable silence. Swatting away Nowaki's large, warm hand Hiroki quickly turned his head to the side with his blush plastered on his cheeks.

"Well that's good, it's about time you get some relax, all this work isn't good for your body… I guess." Hiroki stated, becoming slightly uncomfortable with the silence. Then once again a new realisation hit, "Wait, you were home all day? Why didn't you call or text me or something? We could have gone for lunch…maybe" he stuttered the blush on his face growing redder by the minute, if it was even possible.

"Well, I thought Hiro-san might have been too busy, I'm sorry, I should have thought about it a bit more." Nowaki replied with his irresistible sad puppy dog face.

"Idiot! You should be sorry… and anyway I'm n-never too busy for you…" Hiroki angrily insulted, but as he continued on with his speech, he let down _'impenetrable'_ pride for a moment letting his blush take over his whole face.

"Hiro-san!" brightly replied, with a face that looked like he just got a present he had been awaiting his whole life. "I love you!" Nowaki quickly enraptured his older lover in his long arms and squeezed him into broad chest, all whilst taking a long whiff of his lovers scent.

"Get off me you idiot" Hiroki half-heartedly protested while lightly trying to pry of the younger man's arms which were currently resting on his slim hips. Ignoring his lovers protests Nowaki decided to take this all the way. Intertwining the smaller man's hands into his own larger ones, Nowaki loomed over his lover and in a quick motion changed their potions from standing vertically upright to lying horizontally down on the cool floor boards. "N-Nowaki?" Hiroki questioned as if he didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Wha-" All oncoming protests were cut off from a passionate kiss with Nowaki. Closing their eyes, both men continued to deepen the kiss, allowing their tongues to wildly mingle with each other; however that was not nearly enough for Nowaki. Desperate for more of his Hiro-san, Nowaki broke the kiss and quickly unbuttoned his prey's work shirt and opening it to reveal to delicious, taut and slightly muscular chest, upon laying his eyes on this beautiful sight Nowaki felt his mouth begin to water and an uncharacteristic low growl grow deep within his throat.

Upon hearing that delightful noise coming from Nowaki, Hiroki could start to feel his jeans becoming tighter as his member was becoming harder. Starting to feel uncomfortable with the unbearable pressure coming from his heated groin he tried to notion to Nowaki that he was becoming inpatient with the light teasing by wrapping his thin arms around Nowaki's neck and softly ground their hips together. But upon feeling his hard on being grounded against Nowaki's own erection Hiroki couldn't help but release a deep moan of pleasure.

Nowaki instantly finding the hidden message, he made haste into the task of removing both of the men's clothes until they were butt naked on the living room floor, with Nowaki's aerobics' video still playing in the background. "Hey, Hiro-san let's do some aerobics of our own shall we?" Nowaki whispered smoothly into Hiroki's left ear while softly nibbling on the soft earlobe.

"WHAT! Don't say such embarrassing things stu-" Hiroki could instantly feel his whole body tense and flush, but his exclamation was interrupted as more deep, aroused moans brewed deep within his throat as Nowaki grabbed a hold of his throbbing member. "Nnnnh.." How embarrassing, he thought as he scrunched up his toes and he tried to calm down his beating heart and evening his laboured breath. "N-Nowaki n-not here lets … move to t-the b-bed." _Please say no_.

"I-I'm sorry Hiro-san but to be honest I don't think I can stop right now… I want to make love to you right here and now." Nowaki breathed, beginning to stroke Hiroki's fully hardened cock. Hiroki's load arousing moans were making it hard for Nowaki to control himself, so he decided to try and distract himself by using his free hand to rub Hiroki's heaving side. It wasn't long until this mischievous hand managed to find a perk nibble, and started to massage it slowly. Feeling Hiroki's body writhe below him, he decided to let his tongue join that playful hand in molesting the nipple. Hand and mouth both becoming bored of the innocent nipple decided move upwards to the small man's gapping mouth. Mouths began to once again engage in a passionate kiss.

Hiroki becoming overwhelmed by the amount of attention his body was getting, was now definitely beginning to feel to heat pool up in his groin area as Nowaki fastening his stroking motions on Hiroki. Feeling he was nearing his ecstasy he decided to give Nowaki a quick warning, "Ah! N-Nowaki, I-I'm C-coming!" he yelled feeling the pleasure get to him before shooting his bitter sweet come all over the taller man's hand. Seeing only whiteness and blurs of Nowaki's face, rendered him into a hopeless state which he refused to show to anyone in his life, only Nowaki.

Once Hiroki reached ecstasy Nowaki seized all movements he had been participating on Hiroki body, and leaned back to stare in absolute bliss at the messy state his love was in. The way his chest was heaving in rhythmic movements and thick coat of sweat present on his pale skin did a number on Nowaki's already throbbing cock. Unable to take it anymore, Nowaki placed two of his fingers in front of Hiroki's mouth motioning for him to suck. Hiroki grudgingly accepted, swallowing the two digits and stroked up and down them with his tongue, sending tingles of pleasure shivering down Nowaki's spine.

Nowaki regretfully took out his fingers and lifted the compliant Hiroki's backside up slightly and inserted his sopping wet fingers into the latter's anal area, carefully stretching him to the best of his ability. Forcing his fingers every so lightly inside to find Hiroki's bundle of joys, upon finding that sweet spot Hiroki let out a loud gasp and a moan which sounded something like, "M-more!". Getting the picture, Nowaki quickly took out his finger out of the wet, hot caverns of Hiro-san and lined up something so much more 'filling' against Hiroki's relaxed hole.

"A-are you ready Hiro-san?" Nowaki said trying not very hard to even out his breathing. A sharp nod form Hiroki did the trick, as Nowaki slid in his thickened member inside of Hiroki. Load moans of pain and pleasure emerged from Hiroki's hot mouth as he was trying to grasp the feeling of being filled by Nowaki. Once his length was fully inside, he gave Hiroki a moment to get comfortable, and after another sharp nod from Hiroki, Nowaki slowly took out his hard on before slamming it back into Hiroki's deep cavern.

"Ah..Nnn..N-Nowaki!" Hiroki's moans continued to echo through the room with the noises of Nowaki's deep groaning and the wet slapping sounds from the movement complementing him. After being poked in his prostate continually from Nowaki's cock, Hiroki could feel an all too familiar heat rising up from his scrotum. "N-Nowaki" moaned his lovers name to warn him that he was nearing his brink.

Having understood the hidden meanings even in his state of pure bliss, Nowaki reached in between them and grasped onto Hiroki's aching erection and tightly squeezed the base preventing Hiroki from coming so the two could do so together. "No, Not yet, Hiro-san." Nowaki moaned and he thrusted harder and deeper into Hiroki to bring himself to his own brink. A few moans later Nowaki could feel the heat build-up in his own belly so he began to release the firm grip on Hiroki's cock and slowly started to stroke it once again. "Let's come together... Hiro-san!" he grunted, then he felt Hiroki's hard on exploded with more of that delicious sweet sperm across the two's torso. Upon seeing Hiroki's unguarded face with his heavy blush spread out across his face, Nowaki came long and hard inside of Hiroki filling the deep crevasse.

Resting in each other's arms bathing in their afterglow, both man nestled their foreheads against each other staring into the depths of each other's eyes. Hiroki unconsciously sighed in content and slowly closed his eyes, he truly _cherished_ and _loved_ these moments he shared with Nowaki after they 'made love', not that he'd ever tell anyone.

After 10 minutes of light napping between the two, Nowaki decided to take the plunge and break the silence, "Hey, Hiro-san…" he lingered.

"Mm?" Hiroki hummed.

"I really enjoyed that aerobic video, Hiro-san! Do you think we could both go join some aerobic classes! We would have so much fun! Don't you think so too, Hiro-san?" Nowaki inquired joyfully

WHACK!

Nowaki ended up returning the video back to Suzuki-san the very next day.

**THE END**

* * *

**EDIT - Edited by Lucicelo, thank you again! (:**

**Would appreciate reviews since this is my first fanfic ever so if I screwed up somewhere please don't hesitate to tell me… Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
